


I Believe (In You)

by Kenda1L



Series: Reddit's May Magical Minific Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, may magical minific prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: At four, Yuri absolutely, no holds barred, believes in magic.Drabble prompt fill.





	I Believe (In You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Reddit's May Magical Minific prompt challenge.](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/8g689p/mays_magical_minifics_daily_prompts_for_may_2018/)
> 
> May 1st Prompt: Your character believes in magic! Or maybe they don’t and have a pretty good reason why. Show us what your character believes or doesn’t believe. (400 Words)

At four, Yuri absolutely, no holds barred, believes in magic. How else does Deda always know what card Yuri chooses? How does he make spoons bend, or turn pencils into rubber by waving them up and down?

His favorite magic trick is when Deda makes coins disappear. He always finds them again - behind Yuri’s ear, in his pocket...once a coin even reappeared in the fridge, next to a plate of [Pastila](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pastila) that he and Deda make disappear as well. Yuri collects the coins in a pickle jar and counts them every night.

Harry Potter is his idol. Yuri will go to Koldovstoretz Wizarding School and become a Seeker; someday he will beat Harry at Quidditch. Mama shakes her head as he details his plans, hands flying in aerial simulations. “Get your head out of the clouds, Yurotchka,” she tells him.

Yuri frowns, confused. “But that’s where you play Quidditch,” he tells her. She walks out before he can explain again, because maybe she missed that part.

 

 

Yuri is nearly six when Mama disappears for the first time. He doesn't like this kind of magic, and tells Deda this. “Make her reappear,” he demands, but Deda shakes his head.

“I can't. But she will be back soon, don't you worry. How about I make this coin disappear instead? We can search for it while we wait for her to come back.”

Yuri adds a lot of coins to his pickle jar that year, fills it the year after that. He still believes in magic. He's just not so sure he likes it anymore.

 

 

When Yuri is eight, he takes his pickle jar to the train station and tries to buy a ticket to St. Petersburg, where Mama is performing. The ticket seller refuses, so he sneaks on instead; he hides between two pieces of luggage, clutching his jar tight until he gets to the right stop. He watches Mama sing, disappearing and reappearing in clouds of smoke and glitter. He goes home. Deda clutches him to his chest and yells like he's never yelled before.

“What were you _thinking?_ ”

Yuri’s heart disappears and his lip turns to rubber. “Magic isn't real,” he says, instead of answering.

 

 

At fifteen, Yuri hides from crazy fans in an alley in Barcelona. When a motorbike appears before his eyes like magic, offering friendship and a chance to disappear, he finally starts to believe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these prompts will have a challenge word limit between 100-400, so this will be interesting. I don't think I've ever written anything below 1,500 words before. Wish me luck, and join in if you want!
> 
> Come join me on Tumblr at [Disasterbek-altin](https://disasterbek-altin.tumblr.com). We can geek out together about these beautiful idiot boys.


End file.
